


Presence: The Vengeance

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The ongoing of dates in dark rooms continues...





	Presence: The Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> AnR: Can you recall Presence which I wrote last year after watching Conjuring 2? Well, I watched Annabelle: Creation today and naturally, this happened hence the vengeance bit =p
> 
> The Touhou bunch are more of a cameo, a required one :3

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Shiena's palms were pressing hard against the armrests as she wondered for the many times since the start of their relationship how Otoya could make her agree to anything she asked for.

"Remind me as to how you managed to drag me here again?".

"Well, I wouldn't say I had to do much dragging" Otoya teased as she leaned over her seat and kissed Shiena on the cheek and wrapped her arms around her.

"Otoya..can't.. breath" the brunette sputtered out.

"Sorry! You're just so cute when you're scared".

She gently nudged Otoya off and rolled her eyes,  "I'm not scared. It can't be as bad as the last part we watched and besides, I've had a full year to get accustomed to your horror film obsession".

"Best way to spend a night out don't you think babe?" Otoya grinned and linked their fingers together, "I can still remember how eager you were to get your lips acquainted with mine, it definitely was the best kind of kiss".

"Oh my god, stop already" Shiena blushed as the vivid memories of the way that kiss went, at how tender it was and sweet; the feeling of Otoya's fingertips marking themselves down the skin of her neck. It was the perfect moment.

Minus the slight interruption.

"But you don't have to worry you know, I'm right here with you if you do get freaked out" the woman smiled and squeezed Shiena's hand in hers reassuringly.

Shiena smiled back and knew that would be the case without it having had needed to be said, "Thanks I guess", Otoya must've known she was still anxious about watching another film like this.

She leaned forward to give her an appreciative kiss which Otoya happily reciprocated as the room slowly filled in with people. Given the success of the previous films, it was not that much of a surprise though Otoya wouldn't have minded if the room was empty,

Out of the corner of her eye whilst immersed in Shiena's lips, Otoya saw two familiar figures slide in and sit down right in front of them  which prompted her to smile against Shiena's lips further.

 

The room went dark as the two separated, the light from the screen providing an eerie atmosphere for the movie that was about to begin. All conversations ceased as the introductions set it, the ominous and dark soundboard doing its job as it caused goose bumps to rise on the skin of the viewers.

Shiena gulped nervously recalling that this particular franchise of film was renowned for its atmosphere setting attributes, visual effects and unnerving characters.

To make it worse, it involved dolls.

She adjusted her glasses to break the tension though Otoya was ahead of her and brought the top of her hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss there before giving her that signature little grin.

It worked like a charm as Shiena's mind focused more on not melting at the way her girlfriend was so in tune with her despite her teasing personality.

They turned their vision back to the screen as Otoya wrapped her arm behind Shiena's shoulder and snuggled up to her. She could definitely tell that Otoya was excited about the film and the enthusiasm was contagious so the brunette tried to relax and attempted to enjoy their date without having a panic attack.

Though with the creepy doll that was the antagonist of the film, that proved difficult at times when the film delved deeper into the torrid events of how it came to be. Shiena found herself more than once drifting her eyes away when a creepy scene was building the scare factor as she opted to see the back of the heads of a blonde with short hair and brunette with a red bow in her hair sat a few seats away from them. There was another couple not too far from them, another woman with blonde hair and the woman next to her had silver hair in a braid down her back from what Shiena could tell.

They however had no intention of watching the film as the blonde was much more interested in investigating the other woman's mouth, her arms behind her neck to keep her closer.

Shiena blushed and quickly averted her gaze but her timing was off as it was one of the more terrifying scenes which consisted of the innocent looking young girl staring out of the window turning around to face the other with a demonic voice and terrifying face saying,  "Your soul!".

She jumped and leaned into Otoya who chuckled softly and held her close.

"Shiena-chan, you okay?".

"I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that" she whispered back.

"Aren't jump scares the best!".

"Oh they're something" she muttered as more deafening screams and thudding footsteps echoed from the screen, the bass being felt within her as the musical score further packed in a rush of fear till the girl slammed the door shut.

The rest of the movie would follow suit in a similar fashion and Shiena retracted her earlier statement about it not being as terrifying as the part they had watched last year. She hid in the crook of Otoya's neck for most of it when she wasn't accidently landing her eyes on the other two couples who became increasingly amorous with each other.

The woman with the bow certainly had a good set of lungs as she could hear the blonde catching her breath as she glanced away shyly when the brunette fixed her red headband for her.

As for the other couple, well, the blonde had already pulled the other woman onto her lap for a make out session like no tomorrow and Shiena wondered if they'd even managed to glimpse any part of the film.

Not that they'd be missing much if they preferred decapitation and the bending of bones.

"Gross".

"Really? I thought they're kind of cute" Otoya said under her breath whilst nudging Shiena and pointing to the couples.

"Not them" she replied and shook her head, "That scene".

"Aw I thought it was brilliant, the demon doll looked like the creepier and female version of Slenderman".

"You're so strange" Shiena commented behind a smile.

"Pretty sure that's why you love me" Otoya replied with a grin and tapped the brunette's nose with her other hand and then placed it on her cheek.

Shiena leaned into the warm palm and raised an eyebrow teasingly, "That so? I could have sworn it was your weird personality that reeled me in".

"And my good looks, can't forget that" Otoya winked before pressing her lips against Shiena's, her brown eyes fluttering close behind her glasses.

Otoya could never get use to seeing her fall into kissing her like that, it was one of the most endearing things about her on a very long list of things. Within the year they'd been together, she had only grown to love every single quirk about the woman. Her love for horror films had only increased as it meant Shiena would cuddle up to her like this in the sweetest of ways though when she thought about it, everything Shiena did was just so damn sweet,

In her musings, her own eyes were about to shut as Shiena tugged on her lip but movement from the front of them caught Otoya's attention and she broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?".

Otoya had a grin on her face surprisingly, or not in her case and Shiena wondered what she was up to when she faced the front. The couple in front were engaged in their own little distraction of quick pecks on the lips. Well, one was definitely feeling more peckish as she lingered on longer with each kiss. They hadn't a clue that they had an audience and it was the perfect set up for what Otoya wanted to do.

Leaning forward with her hands on the backrests, Otoya spoke up loud enough so only they heard and she didn't distract anyone else.

"Yo, Banba! You need to add more tongue!".

Sumireko and Shinya pulled apart, the former clutching her heart and staring wide eyed at the duo. Shiena sighed as she realised why Otoya had picked that certain day knowing that the other couple were going to be here too.

"Takechi-san!".

Shinya was quicker to recover and grinned impressively at a clearly pleased Otoya, "Well played Takechi, well played".

Somewhere in the background, a small yelp of, "Stupid Yukari!" echoed around as the blonde had pulled a similar stunt to Otoya much to Eirin's dismay and Alice's embarrassment.

_You never know whom or what is lurking around in a dark room after all._

 


End file.
